Hollows Heart
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ichigo's having dreams what do they mean what would happen to the person in his dream? Some Mature contents oneshot IchiRuki


Okay I don't own Bleach the rightful owner is Kubo Tite-sensei. Well I don't know how good this story is and I don't think it's all that great and well it's something I don't usually write so yeah...Well I guess I hope you guys like it?

_**Hollows Heart:**_

Ichigo's inner Hollow had taken over his body and was killing people mostly the people he held dear. Ichigo had tried to get back his body but the Hollow was stronger then ever. The Hollowfied Ichigo spotted Rukia. Rukia stood there she couldn't hurt him but she had to do something to stop him. Before she could do anything he was in front of her and grabbed her by the neck.

Lifting her up from the ground he looked at her with an evil grin. Raising his right hand up he thrust it into her chest. Blood fell to the ground and down her lips.

"Rukia!!!" Ichigo yelled out in a cold sweat he was woken up by the dream. Ichigo place a hand over his face.

"........It was only a dream......" Ichigo said to himself. Just then his closet door opened. Rukia popped her head out.

"Ichigo is everything alright?" Rukia asked Ichigo slightly looked at her and didn't reply. Rukia gave a few blinks.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said. She got out of the closet and walked to him and looked down at him.

"Ichigo you awake?" Rukia asked as Ichigo moved his hand away from his face and wrapped it around her pulling her towards him.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia said her face red and her head resting on his chest. Ichigo held her tighter. Rukia wondered what's gotten into him.

"Rukia.....Let me hold you for a while......" Ichigo said. Rukia looked up at him.

".....Okay but tell me what happen." Rukia said. Ichigo was quiet for a moment.

"......I'll tell you when I feel calmer." Ichigo replied. Rukia slightly nodded her head.

"Okay." Rukia said. The two stayed like that for quite some time Rukia listen to his breathing it was still hitched she could only imagine what could of made him like this. Another hour or so past as Ichigo's grip slightly loosened. Rukia looked at him.

"Ready?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ichigo replied. He took a deep breath.

"I.....I had a dream that the inner Hollow had taken over me and....." Ichigo stopped for a moment Rukia put a hand on his cheek. He looked at her.

"It killed everyone.....But the one I couldn't bear was when......" Ichigo stopped. Rukia got closer to him; she got on her elbow and looked down at him. She could tell by his eyes who it was.

"Ichigo I'm here and it was just a dream." Rukia said softly she slightly moved the hair with her free hand and then kissed his forehead. Ichigo and Rukia blushed. Rukia quickly let the kiss go and looked at him.

"You don't have to worry I'll be here." Rukia said Ichigo continued to look up at her and nodded his head. Rukia slowly stroked his head. Ichigo closed his eyes he only hope that his dream wouldn't come true. After a while Ichigo had fell asleep. This time his dream was different. Ichigo was taken over by his Hollow self he looked at Rukia who looked at him sadly.

"Ichigo fight it! Come back to me come back please!!!" Rukia cried out tears flowing down her eyes. Rukia's Zanpakuto pointing at him but it shook.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia yelled out but the Hollow Ichigo laughed at her and rushed at her. Rukia thrust her Zanpakuto into his chest Rukia looked at him tearfully.

"Ichigo......" Rukia's voice was very soft. Tears fell to the ground Ichigo looked at her as he walked closer to her Rukia shook her head. Ichigo was back to his old self.

"Ichigo......Don......Don't....." Rukia said tearfully. He hugged her.

"Rukia thanks for everything......" Ichigo said weakly. Ichigo woke up he looked around and saw Rukia asleep on his chest. He looked around a bit. He slowly put his hand where Rukia had stabbed him. He keep it there for a while. He wondered why he was having these dreams now. Was something going to happen between them? Or was it he's going to do something like that?

He couldn't tell and he really didn't understand it. Ichigo suddenly felt his inner Hollow. It felt like it was mocking him. Ichigo tried to push the feeling out. Ichigo looked at the clock next to his bed. The hands on the clock pointed 1:30 in the morning Ichigo tried to sleep once again but he was afraid of seeing another one of his dreams. He knew that he needed his sleep. It was a few hours until he fell asleep again. This time the inner Hollow was looking at him a wicked smile on his face.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." The Hollow Ichigo said Ichigo slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I expect that from you so come at him with all you got." Ichigo yelled as the two fought. The Hollow Ichigo had the upper hand as he beat Ichigo into the ground lifted his head with his right hand.

"Now I could kill you here and now but it wouldn't be fun. I want to see your expression when I kill the girl." The inner Hollow said with a smirk. Ichigo's eyes widened. He summoned his last bit of strength and threw the Hollow into the building as he stood above him.

"I won't let you or anyone hurt or kill anyone I hold close especially Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out picking him up and threw him into the wall again. With that he disappeared. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes he looked at Rukia he then held her tight.

"Rukia.....I'll promise to you that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you or take you away from me. You mean more to me then anything else. I won't be able to live without you......" Ichigo said in a whisper. He kissed her forehead. Rukia slightly shifted in her sleep as she opened her eyes a looked at him.

"did you sleep well?" Rukia asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I did." Ichigo replied. Rukia smiled as she got on her elbow before she could get out of the bed Ichigo leaned up and kissed her. She blushed a blinked a few times she didn't know why he kissed her all of a sudden. Ichigo's hand went up to her cheek and he placed it there. The kiss became passionate. Rukia replied to his kiss. Ichigo's hand went under Rukia's sure as it slowly went up her back. Rukia slightly shivered at his touch. The kiss became feverish and tongues intertwine teasing the other or sucking. Ichigo's hand slowly ran up and down her back, Rukia either arched her arched her back to the touch or shivered at it. This went on for a while when Ichigo let go of the kiss both were flushed looking at one another.

"Rukia I want you to know that I.....That I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to become stronger and to win over my Hollow self and keep you safe from anything that'll try to hurt you." Ichigo said as he brought his hand to her cheek. Rukia looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo......There's something I wanted to tell you for sometime now.....I didn't tell you until now is because, I wasn't sure how you would react but now that I know how you feel......" Rukia stopped. Ichigo put a hand to her cheek. She continued to look at him.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"......Well I also love you Ichigo.......I want to be there for you." Rukia replied Ichigo gave a smile he was glad that Rukia had told him how she felt. He slowly got up and kissed her once again. Rukia replied to his kiss. Ichigo's hand slowly pulled under her shirt and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards him. Rukia put her hands on each side of his cheek.

She continued to kiss him Rukia then slowly let the kiss go. She looked down at him.

"I should change." Rukia said. Ichigo gave a nod and let her go. She got out of the bed and started walking towards the closet. She stood in front of it.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia turned around and was caught off guard when he pinned her to the closet door. Rukia looked at him.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at her.

"Something I should of done sooner." Ichigo replied as he kissed her passionately and then his lips traveled from her lips to her lower lip and continued to travel down to her neck. His hands went under her shirt and slowly went up. Once his lips were on her neck he started nibbling. A moan escaped her lips, Ichigo's hand slowly came up to her breast his hand gently cupped her breast as Ichigo's lips came over her throat and nibbled on it. Rukia moaned again.

Ichigo felt the moan on his hips he wanted to feel that again his hand gave Rukia's breast a gentle squeeze Rukia gave a louder moan before they could continue the other side of the sliding door slowly opened the two quickly let go as Kon appeared around the corner rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you two up so early?" Kon asked as a small yawn escaped his lips. The two looked at him.

"We had something we needed to do that's why we're up early." Rukia replied her cheeks a bit red. Kon looked at them and noticed Rukia red.

"Nee-san you're a bit flushed did something happen?" Kon asked. Rukia quickly shook her head.

"Nothing happen. I must of caught something....." Rukia replied Kon had a worried look and was about to jump towards her when Ichigo grabbed him.

"Let her get some rest you stay out here." Ichigo said as he threw him onto the bed. Rukia quickly went inside the closet and closed both doors. Ichigo grabbed his clothes that he had out already and quickly changed into them. Ichigo grabbed Kon and looked at him.

"Don't disturb Rukia okay?" Ichigo said angrily Kon looked at him.

"Fine!" Kon replied as Ichigo dropped him Kon sat there. Ichigo left the room. He knew that Rukia would find a way around Kon. It wasn't long until Rukia came into the kitchen.

"I see you got out." Ichigo said Rukia nodded her head.

"Yeah it took a while thought but I think we won't have to worry about him." Rukia replied. In Ichigo's room Kon was tied up and a piece of cloth stuck in his mouth in the closet.

"Well I hope your right." Ichigo said.

"Oh I'm sure." Rukia replied.

The End


End file.
